


Grape Soda; Cigarettes

by beanieboyj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jihoon swore once i think, M/M, Tiny Angst, a tiny bit of gyuhao, jicheol bros, jihoon smokes, soonyoung likes candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: "it's as bad as the cigarettes you smoke""it'll give you diabetes!"Jihoon rolled his eyes but took the lollipop anyways.





	Grape Soda; Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to angsT but as usually i went back to fluff!! i didnt double checK so beaR wiTh me
> 
> also hmu on twitter!! @serenityjoon   
> i donr bite!!

Jihoon first started smoking in 9th grade, and he absolutely hated it.  
He spluttered and choked which earned and a laugh from Cheol.  
Jihoon rolled his eyes and threw the cigarette away.

  
The second time he did was in 12th grade, he lost Seungcheol to a dealer he fell for and found a pack of cigarettes in Junhui’s car. He smoke 2 but still kinda hated it.

He smoked his third when Seungcheol ran away from home.

  
He bought his first pack on the start of college after the police found Seungcheol in an abandoned car with bruises and a pair of dead lungs.  
The dealer ran.  
Jihoon smoked the whole pack that day.

  
Ever since Lee Jihoon decided then that he liked smoking a lot.

•

Jihoon never answered questions about Seungcheol,  
never about the drugs, only about the times they spend biking around town and ditching class by sitting on the school roof.  
He remembered him as a brother, the one who was always there even after.  
Never about the dealer he met on the bus, only about the time they watched horror movies and freaked out and staying up late talking about what they wanted to be.  
Seungcheol wanted to rap.  
And Jihoon wanted him to live.

  
It’s been 2 years since Seungcheol died.  
He breathed out the smoke, it blurred his eyes.  
He never felt so alive.

  
A year after Cheol’s funeral, he realized that he was going nowhere, just moping and smoking around.  
He was gonna live life the way Seuncheol wanted him to.  
He left town and changed major,  
Still smoked, stopped moping.

•

Jihoon never looked twice on anyone, boy or girl.  
“Relationships are complicated” he replied simply, lighting his cigarette.  
“How about hookups” Minghao asked.  
Jihoon shrugged, putting the tip of the cigarette between his lips chapped lips.  
“not interested”  
Mingyu went up to them, Minhao smiled and ran up to him leaving Jihoon.  
He watched and the brown haired boy tiptoed to kiss the boy,  
The watched as Mingyu pulled Minghao into his arms.  
He watched them both smile, toothy and giggly.  
Jihoon sighed.  
He realized he never got over moping.  
He felt a tiny longing to have someone, a very tiny one.

•

He first saw the black haired boy at the school festival, he was moving to the beat.  
Easefully jumping, twirling,  
Jihoon felt himself drool.

The boy (Soonyoung he learned after asking Mingyu) took of his flannel and tied it around his hip then continued to dance with a bright smile plastered on his face.  
Jihoon choked on his straw,  
He was shinning like a child yet his arms were buff and and sweaty.  
Jihoon walked out of the crowd not wanting his friends to see him so weak in the knees.

Soonyoung,  
He was something, he was therethe very next day.  
Jihoon leaned on the grey pole behind him, out of the places Soonyoung had to go it was his smoking place.  
The taller held a purple lollipop in between his fingers, eyes on the the laptop screen in front of him.  
Jihoon brought the cig to his lips as he admired the boy,  
He looked away and exhaled, throwing his cigarette down leaving Soonyoung.

Little did he know when he looked away, Soonyoung looked right at him.

•

The shorter saw Soonyoung everyday at his spot,  
It was both frustrating (he couldn’t stop staring at the boy and his smile and oh damn his thighs) and comforting (not being alone behind of school anymore) at the same time.

He mostly ignored him and tried to look away as much as possible,  
Especially if Soonyoung started to practice his dancing right there and then which drove Jihoon absolutely insane.  
Jihoon was debating wether or not to find a new space.

Something he realized about the boy that is he was always eating candy, anything sweet and colorful (Jihoon thought it was very unhealthy).  
Although it was mostly that purple lollipop (he ate it twice everytime he saw him), grape flavor Jihoon thought.  
Ever since Soonyoung, he started to think differently,  
He wanted to get to know the bright smiling boy more that ever.

•

Lee Jihoon was angry,  
frustrated,  
pissed,  
he wanted his cigarettes more that ever.

He sighed and toyed with his empty pack,  
he had class in 10minutes so the option of running to the nearest convenience store was crossed out.  
Jun probably has some but he may also may not so Jihoon wasn’t taking that chance as well.  
Maybe Mingyu can-

“Excuse me-“  
Jihoon looked up and gasped interally.  
Soonyoung was glowing, a smile was plastered on his face.  
“have this, I haven’t licked it don’t worry!” he grinned.  
Jihoon stared at the purple lollipop then at Soonyoung.  
“it’s just as bad as your cigarettes Jihoon”  
He nudged the shorter.  
“You can get diabetes!”  
Jihoon rolled his eyes and took the candy from him.  
“thanks, don’t smoke like I do” he shrugged,  
Then added “Soonyoung”  
The taller smiled brightly and sat next to the red haired.  
“You know my name!” he giggled, gazing at the boy with shining eyes.  
“and you know mine”  
“Can I know more that just that” Soonyoung looked at him shyly.  
“I’m not that interesting but I’d like to get to know you as well”

•

Soonyoung has asthma so Jihoon never smoked in front of him.  
Every time the black haired asked why he always shrugged and said it was rude, but honestly he didn’t want the boy to get sick.

They hung out the next day, Soonyoung took him to small frozen yogurt cafè,  
“it’s tiny and cute! Like you Hoonie!” he giggled, eyes disappearing. He wrapped an arm around the smaller.  
Jihoon blushed and pushed him away, saying that he didn’t like skinship,  
Although he did really enjoy Soonyoung’s warmth.

“Why red?, your hair I mean”  
Was the first question the latter asked.  
Jihoon gave him a questioning look.  
“I wasn’t going to ask you your favorite color, that’s boring” Soonyoung cringed, scooping up his froyo.  
Jihoon laughed. “You’re very anti mainstream”  
“Just answer already!”  
“It was Seungcheol’s favorite color”  
“Seungcheol?”  
“Yea, he’s my brother”

•

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer,  
The shorter rolled his eyes but didn’t move away.  
“It’s gonna start soon” Jihoon whispered.  
Soonyoung grinned excitedly.  
Jihoon learned that he adored planet and stars so he took him to the planetarium.  
He himself didn’t understand but he liked seeing Soonyoung smiling with his lollipop.  
He ended up admiring the latter while the show played,  
He memorized the way his pupils shone under the blue light and finally after about a month knowing the boy,  
Lee Jihoon realized he was fucking whipped.

“Mercury’s my favorite planet” Soonyoung smiled, his side pressed againts Jihoon.  
“Hmm, why?”  
“It’s small and warm! It reminds me a lot of you”  
“Soonyoung, I’m small and grumpy”  
The other boy threw his head back laughing,  
Jihoon made that his favorite song.

•

“You haven’t told him about Cheol haven’t you” Jeonghan stared at him from across the room.

“I have, he just doesn’t know that he died”  
Jihoon threw his clothes into his suitcase.  
“Soonyoung worries”

“Soonyoung would understand why you had to leave, he wouldn’t get angry if you miss his show”  
“I’ll be there for his show, I’ll be away for a week only”  
“Soonyoung doesn’t know, he’ll definitely worry”

Jihoon sighed, “what would I tell him?”  
“that my mom is going absolutely insane because there were no leads to her sons death, that my brother ran away with a drug dealer and got murdered?”  
He went silent.  
“I don’t want him to pity me”  
“He cares about you a lot, he won’t ever”

Jihoon shrugged as he zipped his case.

“Are you gonna say Goodbye?” Jeonghan whispered.  
“no, he’s busy. But I’m not Cheol so I’m coming back for him and you”  
“you’re the closest thing I have to Cheol”  
“I know, I’m sorry about what he did to you”  
Jeonghan wipped his eyes and gave him a small smile.

“Have a safe trip Jiji”

•

Jihoon didn’t open his phone at all that whole week.  
He tried to get his mom some help while having to deal with the fact that the police were closing his brother’s case.  
He wanted to come back to Soonyoung so badly, he was more addicting that the cigarettes that he smoked monthly now.

 

Jihoon walked over to Soonyoung’s dorm, head down, his suitcase trailing behind him.

He knocked on the door.  
“Jihoonie! I was worried, I-  
Oh honnie”  
Soonyoung opened his arms, Jihoon walked straight right in.  
Soonyoung lead him into the living room before sitting him down on the sofa.  
Jihoon buried his head on Soonyoung’s chest.  
“They closed Cheol’s case Soonyoung, they gave up” he hiccuped.  
“My mom’s going crazy, I had to go home. I myself was going to crazy”  
“I wanted to see you dance because im proud of you but my train was late and I just, I miss Cheol. Why did he have to fucking die”  
“Im fucking tired, I want to give up”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer,  
“It’s a shame, I’m not giving up on you just yet”  
Jihoon let out a shaky laugh.  
“Can I have a lollipop, they’re just as bad as cigarettes right?” the shorter nudged.  
Soonyoung smiled and leaned down to kiss Jihoon’s forehead.

•

Jihoon stopped smoking completely after Soonyoung kissed him.

He tasted like grape soda and warmth, Jihoon decided it was better than cigarettes.

Soonyoung kissed him at their spot (Jihoon’s old smoking place) after the red haired told him that he’d like to take the taller on a date.  
And he didn’t reply, he pulled Jihoon’s collar and planted his lips on the shorter.

“All I wanted was a yes or no answer, but this was pretty good as well” Jihoon smirked, as they pulled away.  
“Stop being cocky, I was the one who kissed you”  
Jihoon laughed, the heart whelming warm one.  
“You’ve got a point babe”

•

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon stood up taking the packet of cigarettes out of his pockets.  
“You okay Soonyoung?”  
“Are you going to smoke”  
“Nah, I’m throwing it and the lighter away. Smoking tastes bitter”  
“Hmm good”  
“You taste way better Soonyoung”

Jihoon got locked out of their apartment that day.

 

 

 


End file.
